


Servant Girl

by TeaRoses



Category: A Little Lily Princess (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Short Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Becky is Sara's one consolation.  Just a little ficlet written for femslashficlets on dreamwidth, for the prompt "work."





	Servant Girl

Sara ran the dustcloth carefully over the furniture. Dusting wasn't the worst of her duties, though if she made any mistakes she could still be punished by Miss Minchin. Cleaning the rooms she used to live in, though, was very difficult. New students lived there now, younger girls that she did not know. She always told herself to be brave, but tears came to her eyes at times when she remembered happy times here with Mariette reading her stories, and her telling her own stories to the girls at tea parties.

She did have one consolation, one person who would still listen to her stories. Becky would sit quietly and listen to Sara speaking of the Bastille, of Robin Hood, or of fairy princesses. Sara knew that Becky was tired and hungry just as she was, but she always tried to be an appreciative audience. 

Becky had stories of her own, now. At first she told sad memories of the workhouse, but after a while, inspired by Sara, she would speak of queens and dragons, knights and dancing. Sara grew to know how sweet Becky was, how no one had ever encouraged her to be happy or clever when she was very capable of being both. Miss Minchin would say Becky had ideas above her station, but she had so much warmth and love inside her and wanted only comfort, not riches. 'If everything had not happened as it did, I might never know the depths of Becky's heart as I do now,' she thought to herself. 'I wish things were different. I wish it very much. But I would never give up what I have received from Becky.'

Sara dusted the frame of a painting and thought about how much nicer it would be if she were dusting the furniture in her own little house with Becky. 'If I told Becky that we would have a house together, she would think I wanted her to be my maid in it,' thought Sara. 'Now that I know what Becky means to me I could never see her as my servant!' 

If they had a house together, they could share everything, and neither of them would ever have to be alone or cold again. In their own house, Sara would gladly tend the fire and even scrub the pots. The work was hard but it only made Sara miserable because was treated so harshly and not allowed to rest. She would love to buy food for their little home, and she would gladly polish shoes if they were Becky's shoes. 'How shocked Becky would look if I said I wanted to serve her!' 

Sara finished dusting the rooms, resisting the temptation to sit down for a moment and pretend they were still hers. Cook wanted to her to run an errand as soon as she was finished here.

'The girls who live here now are very lucky. I hope they are kind and grateful for their good fortune. But I have something that they will never have, and that is Becky. Love is real with her, and I never have to pretend.'


End file.
